


Nerves

by xobarriers



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xobarriers/pseuds/xobarriers
Summary: Frank gets tired of watching Gerard pine from a distance.





	Nerves

As far as Gerard Way was concerned, Frank Iero could fuck off. Forever.

Gerard hated the fucker; despised how cocky he was, how he always made Gerard nervous and insecure, how he looked so devilishly attractive in that fucking silver lip ring- well, really, he couldn't decide if he hated Frank Iero or wanted to be him. Or be with him.

Frank was quickly becoming the center of Gerard's universe, and he wished more than anything that Frank would either disappear or finally realize that Gerard existed, because he had never crushed this hard on someone he had never spoken to before and he was fed up with the entire situation.

To make matters worse, Frank was in every single class that Gerard took at their high school. Oh, and he was Gerard's neighbor. Gerard was painfully aware of how horribly cliche his crush was, and tried on multiple occasions to talk himself out of it, but talking only seemed to go so far when one look at his shorter-than-average neighbor/classmate and his stomach twisted, with a wave of heat rising into his chest. Like butterflies, but more masculine. And emo. Cockroaches, perhaps?

At this point, Gerard was convinced that Frank wouldn't deign to speak a single word to him even if he begged him to, because, well... Frank was everything Gerard wasn't. He wasn't afraid to speak up, he didn't care about his grades, he played guitar in a punk band, and he was loud and brash and abrasive. And in Gerard's mind, he was perfect.

Frank probably wasn't even gay. None of his social media pages hinted to any relationships, gay or otherwise, and Gerard had even tried looking through the pages of all of Frank's Facebook friends. He wasn't obsessed, obviously, just dedicated. Right?

It all came to a head one day when Gerard somehow managed to stare at the back of Frank's head for an entire class period, not hearing a single word the teacher spoke or noticing any of the amused glances Frank's friends were shooting him. Frank's hazel eyes flickered over his shoulder and met Gerard's, and the taller boy promptly fell into pieces. He stammered out some bullshit excuse to the teacher and bolted for the bathroom, locking himself in a stall to panic there. Frank had actually looked at him? In real life?  
It was a monumental event in Gerard's senior year, and he felt stupefied and unworthy. He hated Frank Iero with a burning passion, one that was only matched by his adoration for him. Because he could never be with Frank, could never touch him, could never tell him exactly what he meant to him, and he was miserable.

"Fuck," he mumbled, running a hand through his hair- realizing that he had forgotten to comb it that morning, or any morning during the past week- and standing to unlock the stall.

The moment he stepped out of the toilet stall, he found himself in a situation that topped Frank's eyes meeting his. Frank Iero himself was standing in the doorway, practically eye to eye with him. Gerard's nerves went haywire, and he promptly locked himself in the stall again.

From outside, Frank laughed. "I'm not going to hurt you, idiot, come out. Please?"

Gerard was more than happy to reopen the door, because fuck, Frank Iero had just spoken to him, actually spoken to him, and he would've done anything he requested.

Frank's eyes lit up and he grinned, leaning against the wall. "Hey Gerard, what's up? You doing okay?"

"I-I- um, hi, Frank, yeah," the poor boy stammered, his eyes never leaving Frank. "What're you, uh, doing? Here? With me?"

Frank's laughter bubbled up again and he sat on the counter, barely avoiding the row of sinks. "I followed you because you freaked out when I looked at you. It was enough to convince me that today was a good day to finally speak to you, you know? I've been your neighbor for ages, and we're in our classes together, and we've never even said hi. Why, are you scared of me?"

Gerard was almost unable to speak, stricken by the thoughts that Frank knew who he was and recognized him easily, and he had also noticed that Gerard had panicked in class. "I- sorry, I just-" He had no idea what to say, so he settled for a shrug and an embarrassed grin.

Frank smiled back, his expression playful. "If I ask you something, will you promise to tell me the truth?"

"Of course," Gerard immediately responded, desperate to hear Frank talking to him again. "I promise."

"Are you in love with me?"

Gerard's entire world froze. "Love, hah," he mumbled, trying to look anywhere but Frank's searching eyes.

Frank stepped forward, crowding Gerard against the wall. "Are you?"

Gerard felt like crying, but he nodded.

The shorter boy looked satisfied. "Then kiss me, stupid. It's about time."

Gerard was too dumbfounded to move, so Frank moved for him, wrapping an arm around his waist and tackling him against the wall, kissing him roughly. Gerard couldn't help but to kiss back just as intensely, gasping into Frank's open mouth. Then Frank pulled away, his eyes alight with mischief.

"Will you lock the bathroom door for me, please?"

Gerard fumbled for the lock, confused and completely unable to process why Frank could possibly want the door locked until Frank's body was pressing him against the concrete and Frank was sinking to his knees, reaching for Gerard's hips.

"What- Frank?" Gerard asked, shocked. "What are you doing?"

"Something I've been wanting to do for a long time," he mumbled, pressing a swift kiss to Gerard's thigh. "Can I?"

"Fucking hell, Frank, I- only if you really want to- fuck," he stuttered, stumbling over his words in the attempt to not make a fool of himself when Frank was kneeling by his feet, his eyes slowly filling with a hungry glint.

"Oh I do," Frank promised, reaching up to gently palm Gerard through his jeans, and Gerard fucking keened and pushed further into Frank's grasp because it just felt so fucking hot that he couldn't help himself. He almost came right then and there when he watched Frank unzip his jeans with his teeth, and he was far too horny and high on his crush to feel self conscious when Frank tugged his boxers down to his knees.

"You're so hot, Gerard, shit," Frank said in an awestruck tone, meeting Gerard's eyes and grinning. "I definitely should've done this a long time ago."

And with those words Frank slowly took Gerard's dick into his mouth, and for the sixth time that day, Gerard literally died. His mind went completely blank, all the blood in his body rushing down to his crotch, and he whimpered in shock as he felt Frank's mouth around him, licking and sucking and pleasuring. His back was flat against the wall and his hands automatically tangled in Frank's hair, every nerve in his body sparking and fizzling. He groaned, bucking his hips slightly. Frank choked and pushed Gerard's hips back, holding him still as he took his erection even further into his mouth, wrapping his hand around what he couldn't suck and lazily jerking him off.

Gerard was in absolute heaven, his mouth gaping and his legs trembling. "F-fuck, Frankie-" he moaned, tugging at his hair. Frank hollowed his cheeks in response and Gerard's eyes practically rolled back into his head with pleasure. He barely lasted for two more minutes before gasping, "Frank, I'm gonna come!"

Frank smirked around his cock and swirled his tongue against Gerard's head, still sucking intensely, and Gerard lost it. He let out a frazzled moan, coming straight into Frank's mouth, his vision temporarily whiting out and his legs almost giving way. Frank rode out his orgasm easily, swallowing with a grimace before pulling away and grinning.

"Fuck," Gerard stated, because Frank Iero had just sucked him off, and he was on cloud nine.

"Maybe next time," Frank responded with a wink. "Go out with me?"

"Duh," he said hurriedly, kneeling down as well so he could kiss Frank. "I'm in love with you, remember?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic I wrote for the 30 day smut challenge almost two years ago (wild??). I could probably write a better sex scene now but I enjoyed rereading this anyway. Hopefully it isn't too bad?


End file.
